Escaping Theramore
by Lotteii
Summary: With threats from the Horde against Theramore, Varian and Jaina must choose what is best for the Alliance.
1. Chapter 1

The air was still around Theramore that night, as Jaina sat waiting for her unknown guest to arrive. She knew little about the decisions that needed to be made and the very thought of Garrosh holding control made her uneasy, she became lost in thought worried of how she could protect Theramore and it's people when she heard footsteps and the sound of distant heavy breathing.

"Mi'lady," said the hooded visitor. Jaina nodded as he walked closer and lowered his hood. "Varian?" she asked questioningly, "why has this meeting been set up like this? Has it become unusual for two leaders to speak?" "No, not unusual, but I can't very well protect you if the Horde scum know I've come, now can I?" he responded with spite and agression in every word he spoke.

Jaina looked away, disgusted with his tone - she knew his words to be true, there had been talks of threats against Theramore which had caused all of her sleepless nights. "Varian, I know this is hard and I know you hate the Horde but not all is as it seems," she whispered. "No! I will not hear of this Jaina. Thrall may be your ally but he's no ally of mine. He's not even Warchief anymore, he handed this over, he caused this threat to you and your beloved Theramore. He's the one to blame," Varian growled. "That's enough my lord," she said calmly, "we don't even know the extent of the matter, we cannot rightfully put blame on anyone but Hellscream for this."

Varian stood up and slowly started pacing the room, "you know I distrust every single one of them, I don't care who controls them, they're mongrels, savages even, there's been too many close calls, if we're to protect you and Theramore we have to act quick." "Varian, my lord, think before you act, can the Alliance really supply another war?" Jaina asked softly, "I'd rather settle this peacefully, we can save Theramore and Alliance lives that way, I know we can." Varian stopped and turned to her, kneeled and spoke, "Jaina, peace doesn't work anymore, it always ends in bloodshed. You must see this, let me do this my way, after this there will be no more lost to the Horde, the Alliance will stand strong, we'll be victorious never to crumble to the Horde again." He took her hand and gently kissed it, "trust me, mi'lady, I promise Theramore is in no risk, nor your people, I will protect you with my very life."

Jaina blushed and quickly stook and turned from him, "it doesn't have to be this way, there must be something better," she paused as she felt his hand on her arm, "my lord, let me sleep on this. It could change everything, we'll speak more with the days to come." She gave him no time to respond, as she headed out she heard him sigh and slump back in his chair.

"You don't see it, do you Jaina?" he whispered, "times have changed, Thrall was your last hope for peace, but he's gone..."

The first of her tears fell when she slowly closed the door and leaned against it. She was frustrated. Varian spoke true and with such persistence for one last war that she loathed him, but his eagerness to protect her and her people forced her to soften to him. She longed for Thrall's understanding and his wisdom, he was the only one to share her desire for peace. She felt so alone, with too many decisions she had to make without much time to think them through. If the threat from Garrosh and the Horde wasn't plausable then Varian wouldn't have snuck his way to Theramore, but the question that still remained was why would The Warchief act so irrationally and so soon? What would be the gain, other than removing the Alliance from Kalimdor? She laid down as her mind raced, she needed to quiet the thoughts and rest, she knew nights ahead would be sleepless but for now she needed to rest.

Varian sat completely still with his head in his hands, staring at the table when the winds started to rustle.

"You called for me, my lord?" his old friend asked with concern. "I suppose I did," Varian responded without looking up, "I need your help. You know the Horde threat on Theramore to be true?" "Yes, all are true. Garrosh grows impatient, acting more irrational as the days pass, there may not be enough time to prepare," Broll Bearmantle answered as he took the chair across from the King.

"I have to save her," Varian whispered. "She's not a child, she's stood beside the Alliance and done everything within her power to aid our people countless times. How could you possibly intend to save her?" Broll replied. "She insists on peace, but they plan a direct attack on her. It isn't Theramore they want, it's Jaina." Varian continued, "we need to take her away from here, to Stromwind or Darnassus, somewhere we can keep her safe." "My lord," Broll gasped, "what is this? That woman is far too headstrong to leave Theramore!" "She doesn't have a say anymore," Varian responded, "she will leave Theramore."

Jaina woke as the first light started to touch the sky, the sounds outside made her stomach tighten. She rushed out only to find Stromwind troops setting up camps and escorting her people to the designated safe areas. She became infuriated as she rushed towards the King of Stormwind, "How dare you treat my people like cattle, get out of here - take your men and leave. I can resolve this!" Varian motioned for a group of his finest and ordered them to escort Lady Jaina to the boat, "no stops anywhere but Stormwind, I'll meet you there after all has been prepared here."

"My lord, please, I mustn't leave my people. Theramore needs me," Jaina begged looking directly into Varian's eyes, what she saw chilled her bones, the look in his eyes was soft and familiar, like someone she had once loved dearly.

Varian took her hands, pulled her close to him, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "it's always been for you, trust me." He let her go and the guards proceeded to escort her to the boat for Stormwind.

As he watched the boat go, Broll stepped beside him, "are you sure this is for the best my lord?" "We shall see my dear friend, we shall see."

She stared at the water, questioning herself as to why she didn't see any of this coming. The gentleness she felt when he had pulled her into him had unsettled her, she had lowered her guard to him. Was that his intention with the affectionate actions, he was seldom anything but aggressive she thought but perhaps he was only that way to appear strong for his people.

Jaina looked up and was shocked to see they had already arrived at Stormwind. One of the guards approached her, "are you alright mi'lady?" She sighed, "yes I'm fine, homesick already I suppose." "Come, Anduin and Valeera are waiting," one of the other guards insisted. "And when will our beloved King be joining us?" Jaina asked defiantly. The smug look on their faces reassured her that they knew nothing more than their orders to escort her to the Keep.

Back in Theramore, Varian was making all the preperations for the imminent attack. He began to notice the unease of the citizens and considered the fact that he probably made the wrong decision by sending Jaina to Stormwind, but he knew that keeping her there in Theramore would have been deadly for all. The Horde didn't want the port city, they wanted her.

"Broll?" "Yes my lord?" "These people will despise me for doing this," Varian sighed, sitting down hard in the dirt putting his head in his arms, "I've taken away they're only hope, they have so much faith in her." Broll sat slowly beside him hanging his arm across Varian's shoulders, "but Varian you must remember, you're saving their hope, their light. She may not be here, but she's still with each and every one of them. Just as Anduin is with you always." "The boat should be here any minute, I suppose I have to face her now after I sent her away from her home," Varian said with great sadness, "do you think she'll scorn me for this?" Broll rolled his eyes and replied, "don't most when they don't get exactly what they want?" They both burst out in laughter, increasing the unease around Theramore, but neither cared. Sometimes laughter cured one's woes.

"My lord, the boat to Stormwind is here." And at that, Varian bid Broll farewell, asked him to look over things while he was handling Lady Jaina's distress. "Varian," Broll called as Varian walked towards the dock, "she'll understand eventually, the tides will fall." Varian boarded the boat and ordered the captain to set sail for Stormwind, he stole a glance back at Theramore and his dear friend Broll one last time, he'd see them both again but what scared him was what extent it would take to make sure he could see them again. He smiled as he saw Broll standing on the end of the dock making a fool of himself, waving and jumping up and down, it was no wonder they were so close standing by each other's side through everything - even when it seemed they'd fail to reach their goals.

The trip to Stormwind seemed to take years, as he sat wondering the condition Jaina would be in when he arrived.

When Jaina reached the keep, her nerves were on edge, she wanted information but she couldn't be sure if anyone would know what she needed. As she started for the steps Anduin ran outside with Valeera at his side. "Mi'lady, I'm glad you had a safe trip over, is all well in Theramore?" Valeera asked. "Oh, yes, Theramore is in good hands now," Jaina replied as she glanced back towards the sea. Anduin reached for her hand, "Lady Jaina come with me, we set up a room just for you, we figured you'd be tired." She allowed him to lead her to the room they had set up especially for her, surely by Varian's orders, she grew increasingly exhausted by the time they were in front of the door, "thank you, I think I'll lie down for a little while, you'll wake me when the King arrives?" "Yes mi'lady, I certainly will, you have my word," Valeera answered as she closed the door behind her. Jaina sat on the edge of the bed and decided it wasn't a bad idea to sleep for a little while, it would clear her head and she could deal with Varian's actions more rationally when the time came. She slipped right off to sleep, without a moments hesitation.

Varian stepped off the boat and onto the dock, dreading all the conflict he knew was bound to arrise when he reached the Keep. One of the guards offered him a horse, but Varian politely refused, he still needed time to think the events to come through, and he missed his people - a stroll to the Keep could help him gather his thoughts and allow him to mingle with Stormwind's citizens. As he passed a group, gossiping wildly, he overhead them discussing Lady Jaina's arrival to Stormwind, he couldn't help but chuckle when one of them said, "do you think there's more going on between the two of them? What if Lady Jaina is to become the new queen of Stormwind? Oh wouldn't that be so lovely?" They hushed hurriedly when they noticed him approaching them, "And how lovely would that be?" he asked slyly. They all blushed and quickly walked away without responding. He turned to the guards following in the distance, "is this what all the talk about Stormwind has been since she arrived?" "Uh, yes sir, that and if Theramore is alright, but mostly that," one of the guards responded as he looked around and pointed towards other groups that were starting to congregate. Varian sighed, "guess they aren't going to be too happy with the outcome, because she's definitely not becoming the new queen of Stormwind..." But the thought lingered in his mind; could it make the Alliance even stronger, build more unity among the people they both cherished?

As Varian started to ascend the steps to the Keep a beggar approached him, "King Varian, I have this for you, do not ask from whom I received it because I don't recall," and with that he handed the slip over to the king and slowly lumbered away. Varian looked down to the slip in his hand and slowly read: "Take her where you will, I'll always find her again, she is mine." The paper was bloodcovered, but otherwise gave no information of the writer, still Varian worried gravely. He hurriedly climbed the stairs, skipping steps as he went, and rushed inside.

"Where is she?" he asked in panic, "tell me now." "My lord she's resting, she's well," Valeera answered, a look of concern crossing her face, "what is it? Did something go wrong in Theramore?" Varian hung his head and walked over to her, "no I just wasn't thinking, I've been worried since I sent her here," he lowered his head on her shoulder, "Valeera, why does all of this have to be so complicated and rash, I had to leave Broll in Theramore to make sure everything goes as planned." Valeera lifted his head, and sternly held his chin, "you cannot expect this to be easy my lord, the days and months ahead will surely only get harder. As for Broll, he'll do what needs to be done, nothing more you can do to change that. Had you told him to come back with you, he would have refused, we both know him. He'll do what's best for the Alliance." Varian sighed, "I couldn't do this without the two of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Jaina awoke to Varian nodding off beside her slumped in a chair. As she sat up he opened his eyes, "did I wake you mi'lady?", he asked softly. She shook her head and slipped out of bed, walking towards the window, "what is this all about Varian, why have you done this to me?" She stared longingly out at the sea, wishing only to be back in Theramore with her people. "It wasn't meant to be done like this intentionally to you, I'm trying to keep you safe, I'm just trying to protect you Jaina," Varian replied as he got up and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I want to be back there, and you know this, I'm going home - they need me not your men, not Broll and the troops you set him up with. You're doomed to fail with your stubborn-ness." He withdrew his hand as shock took over, he resented her scorn, she knew nothing of what could happen to her or Theramore if she were to stay there, she cared nothing for her own wellbeing. She didn't care for that like he did.

He stepped away, and approached the door, "you'll stay where I see fit for you to stay, and you'll go nowhere without my consent," with that he left her standing at the window.

She sat gently on the edge of the bed and began to ponder his actions. Why would he go to such risk to bring her here, why would he even begin to think that he could stop her from leaving? And yet she still hadn't left, when she knew she was fully capable of leaving. He couldn't stop her, but she was stopping herself. She couldn't decide if returning to Theramore would even be in her best interest. With her head in her hands, contemplating, she failed to notice the former Warchief enter the room.

"Jaina, my dear, what could ever be the matter?" Thrall whispered. Jaina jumped up surprisingly and stared in the direction of her dear friend's voice. "Thrall?" she exclaimed, "what are you doing here, how did you..." "Shh, none of that matters, now tell me what has you so troubled," he interrupted. "The King of Stormwind thinks he can keep me from my beloved Theramore in it's most dire of times, with the threat from Garrosh and the Horde, Theramore needs me now more than ever but he insists on keeping me here for my safety," Jaina answered with a sigh. She grew tired of the mysteriousness that Varian had caused. "And what do your instincts tell you to do mi'lady?" Thrall asked ever more curious now than when he had first arrived to Stormwind with all the talk that Lady Jaina was being kept under close watch by the King himself. She looked down, puzzled at the very question of her instincts, which had never failed her up till now, "Thrall I don't know what my instincts are telling me. If they were telling me to leave, I would have left by now, right?" Thrall walked over to her and extended his hands, she gently placed her's in his, "Jaina, do not be ashamed if your instincts are telling you to stay. Varian may seem rash and headstrong, stubborn even, but maybe this time his way is the only way. I don't think he's foolish enough to take you away from Theramore without good reason. Listen to him, trust him. I'm afraid to say this to you, given all you and I have tried to do to keep the Horde and Alliance peaceful to one another, but what if peace isn't an option anymore Jaina? What if Garrosh has taken this too far, he isn't me and the Horde isn't under my control anymore, he holds all the power now." Jaina stared at Thrall, as the last bit of her hope for peace fell with his words, she said "What if this isn't Garrosh's doing at all, what if there's someone else behind all of this?" Thrall let her hands go as his dropped to his sides and he replied, "then I wish both the Horde and Alliance all the best, for this will be a war no one shall ever forget."

Valeera stood listening at the door as Jaina and Thrall exchanged words, not understanding how the former Warchief made it into Stormwind unnoticed or how he made it to the Keep at all. But their words had her troubled, and she began questioning every action the King had made up until this point. Was bringing Jaina here really the best interest for the Alliance or merely the best interest for Jaina, why would the King himself be protecting her so much when Jaina was quite competent enough to handle anything that were to happen to her and Theramore. She stepped further into the shadows of the hallway when she heard footsteps approaching, she soon heard breathing as the footfalls stopped and there was Varian standing an arms reach away from her. He looked in her direction and she knew immediately that he knew she was there.

"Valeera get over here right now, what are you doing lurking like that around the Keep?" he asked accusingly. "My lord, it's not what it looks like, I only heard voices from Jaina's room and I came to check on her," she answered hurriedly, "did you know Thrall was here by chance?" "Yes I knew, how else do you think he arrived without anyone noticing?" Varian retorted. Valeera stood stunned, her mind raced with all the questions she needed answers to but her heart told her that Varian wouldn't stand for such interrogations. As she turned to walk away, he pulled her into his arms, held her tight and whispered, "now don't you worry, I will explain everything as soon as I can. But you really can't be stalking around the keep like this, it'll only cause panic and I can't have that happening. There's too much at risk, do you understand?" She nodded as he let her go.

Inside Jaina's temporary room within the Keep, Thrall sat at the edge of the bed and motioned Jaina to sit with him but she was distracted, glancing every so often out the window towards the sea. She longed for word from Theramore, news of any progress or any rest between the Horde and the Alliance - she didn't know how long she could lead her people with the constant struggle between the two sides. "Jaina?" Thrall asked questioningly. She nodded and looked over at him, never uttering a word. "I must be off soon, promise me you'll sleep on this and take your worries to Varian in the morning?" Again she nodded, and as he rose to take his leave she took his hand, "Promise me, if I ever need you, you'll be there with the wisdom I've come to adore?" He smirked and let go of her hand and whispered, "I promise my dear." With that he was gone and she was alone once again with nothing but her thoughts of Theramore and King Varian.


	3. Chapter 3

The thoughts in his head started to murmur as he approached his group of scouts, their chatter silenced as he walked up to them and began handing out orders; who they were to watch, what movements they were to track, when they were to report back to him with anything of relevance. This he was dead set on figuring out exactly the best options he had, he'd already set things in motion with his message to the King of Stormwind and he had no intention of stopping now. Jaina was to be his once again.

He looked around as his men finished setting up camp in the seclusion of the woods, he menacingly growled for the campfires to be put out and for the noise to drop. He couldn't risk being spotted by anyone, from either side. He had pinned the Alliance against the Horde and he needed the two to struggle with one another while he finished his planning, he needed the time and the freedom to move around unnoticed. And the only way to travel without fear of word spreading was for another war to begin, only this time neither side would come out victorious.

"My Lord, the scouts have breached the encampment at Theramore, we have eyes and ears within the Alliance. All is left is for the notion of an attack to be mentioned near Garrosh and everything will be prepared for when you're ready." A grin touched his lips as he decided his next course of action. Jaina was all he was after, and he would have her for his own once again, whether it meant destroying both sides himself or letting them accomplish it for him.

His smirk widened as he felt everything coming together as he had planned, all that was left was his assurance of Hellscream's temper. Garrosh was quick to act, less quick to think of his actions before he committed them. Varian had already taken the threats increasingly serious, and Garrosh would act much more unwisely. Whereas Varian had a plan, a decent one even, Garrosh wouldn't bother - he'd strike first and think of the casualties later. Lives were bound to be lost, and there would be plenty of bloodshed to distract everyone from what was really about to happen.

All that was left to do was wait, very patiently, nothing could go wrong this time.


End file.
